


Stubble

by Avanalae



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Fellatio, Light Bondage, M/M, Stubble, Stubble Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9371801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avanalae/pseuds/Avanalae
Summary: There's stubble burn on the inside of Tim's thighs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted July 2015.

“Hngh…” Tim nearly chokes on the saliva building up in his mouth. He gulps and gasps, another shuddering moan leaving him. “Bruce…” he hisses.

He feels the hum of Bruce’s acknowledgment against his thigh. He then rubs his cheek against the skin and Tim whines.

Bruce runs his hands along his hips and waist, petting him and giving comfort. Grounding him.

Tim gasps again as Bruce sinks down and rubs his stubble against the crease between his thigh and pelvis.

Oh, it _burns_ so wonderfully. Tim is left a writing mess, submitting himself completely to the conflicting soft treatment and harsh touches.

“Mm,” Bruce sighs against the roughened skin, sending tingles through Tim. He lavishes kisses on the skin, starting at the knee of his left leg and ending at Tim’s leaking erection. It blows on it, too, drawing a whimper from his small lover.

“Bruce…”

He caresses Tim’s ass with one hand, and holds his hips steady with the other. Then-

He swallows Tim down, wrapping his mouth down to the base of his cock.

Tim _wails_.

Bruce had been torturing him for what felt like hours with his stubble; running it over sensitive skin, leaving marks and burns along the inside of his thighs, his hips and pelvis, and his neck. Tim was sensitized beyond all reason and it was driving him _mad_.

“Bruce. Bruce Bruce BruceBruceBruce…!” Tim found himself stuttering his name constantly, drooling and pulling futilely at the restraints binding his wrists to the bedframe. Bruce swallows and Tim gasps, suddenly breathless.

Bruce hums and Tim chokes out a whine.

He runs blunt nails down one of Tim’s thighs, sending sparks through him and making him jolt and gasp.

The moment Tim squeezes his eyes shut, overwhelmed by the stimulation, Bruce stops moving his mouth and digs his fingers into soft thighs.

Tim gasps and his eyes open, staring down at Bruce once more.

The man is _evil_ , he swears he is.

Bruce brings him to the brink of orgasm and then pulls away, leaving Tim shuddering and gasping.

“Hm,” Bruce smiles as he looks down at the mess he’s made of Tim. “Lovely,” he, so softly, runs his hands over all the marks he made on Tim’s thighs, hips, chest… His hands run up to gently hold Tim’s head, tilting him up for a kiss.

He’s patient, kissing Tim soothingly until his tremors die down. When they part, Tim whispers against his lips, “Why…?”

Bruce’s smile softens but his eyes glint with… Tim blinks.

Oh.

Posessiveness. Love. Happiness. _Lust_.

Bruce lips Tim’s lips and sits back on his ankles once more. “Oh, Tim…”

He runs a hand back down Tim’s neck, down his chest and to his hips, gripping him suddenly and tightly. He stares at the stubble burn covering Tim’s thighs.

With a kiss to the abused skin, he stares at Tim.

“I am not letting you go so soon.”


End file.
